


Stitched Together

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I found this in my folder and it needed just slight editing and such so here it is, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Flash had taken up knitting after the war, something to help keep his nightmares at bay.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Stitched Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I wrote this a while ago and then it just gathered cobwebs until I found it again, so here you go! I hope you enjoy the story, it's not much but it's cute!

Flash honestly hadn’t had an interest in knitting before the war. After he came home, shell shocked and shaken, he’d been in and out of therapy groups, physical therapy, and psychiatrists. In one of his therapy groups, one of the older vets from the Gulf Wars was always knitting something. A different project every week, and after a few months Flash had worked up the nerve to ask him why he knit in the therapy groups.

John had explained that he’d been taught how to knit a few years back, as a way to occupy himself through sleepless nights and longer days. It kept him grounded in the moment, and John had offered Flash a spare pair of needles and a ball of yarn to start off with. It had been frustrating at first, but after a few visits at coffee shops or each others apartments it had become easier to knit the rows.

He’d started off with scarves, simple repeating rows that formed a long snake. As he got used to making them he started to become more interested in the craft, joining an online knitting form in order to learn more patterns. His first hat was a wonky disaster he needed to frog, but the second one was actually quite comfortable. He started bringing his knitting to therapy appointments, needles clicking as he discussed his progress in physical therapy, his emotional state, things he refused to speak about outside the confidential walls.

He started to donate what he made, giving it to the local shelter as fall set in to distribute to homeless veterans in the area. It made him feel better in passing sleepless nights, and as he improved he challenged himself with more intensive patterns, soon drafting his own.

\----

“What’s with all the tubs?” Eddie intoned, looking at the waist-high stacks plastic tubs neatly labelled with the kinds of yarn they contained. “Wool? Silk? You running a sweatshop here or something?”

“No, I just like knitting,” Flash stated plainly. Venom appeared from Eddie’s shoulder, stretching to peek at the tubs of yarn and organized needle-holders. It felt homey, which is something that Eddie hadn’t expected from Flash. His own apartment was quite bare these days, due to the fact that Eddie considered his bond with Venom more close to home. He hadn’t expect the ex-soldier to be taking up knitting like a grandma.

Then again, it seemed to fit Flash. He seemed calmer, more even-keeled as he sat down on the couch, putting his wheelchair next to it so he could remove his prosthetics and massage out the soreness. There was a pile of knitting on the nightstand next to him, and he picked it up to mess with while Eddie plopped on the couch next to him and turned on the tv.

Relaxing on the couch, Venom stretched across them like an inky blanket, watching some junky romcom as Flash didn’t even glance at his needles, knitting a simple scarf that would hopefully keep someone warm as the summer turned to fall. 

\----

Flash had been inspired by a pattern after seeing some of the odd shapes Venom took when Venom separated to what had been lovingly dubbed “blob form”. There was a knitting meme online using machine learning that had been dubbed Skyknit that reminded Flash a lot of Venom’s own shapeless mass. Pulling out multiple balls of black scrap yarn he hadn’t quite known what to do with, he set to work knitting and purling the yarn.

It was meant to be a formless void, and formless void it became. It ate up a lot of odds and ends of black yarn, with some white thrown in for good measure, and soon it was ready to present to symbiote and host.

Eddie burst out laughing at the lacey nightmare as Venom looked it over, taking in the eyespots Flash had knit in along with the long strip of red that represented his tongue. “I like it,” Venom simply said, sending out a tendril from Eddie’s shoulder to touch the delicate work.

It was hanged proudly on the wall of their apartment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, lemme know what you think in the comments! :D


End file.
